


High School AU - Snake/Ash (with a side salad of Stampy/Squid)

by BorderJ95



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Ash - Freeform, Ash Dubh, I have added the Yogscast, I might add, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Slash, SnakeDoctor, Stampylongnose - Freeform, The Yogscast - Freeform, and Hat Films, iBallisticSquid - Freeform, if i feel like it, snake - Freeform, squid - Freeform, stampy, totally ship these guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First days are always the worst days.<br/>Snake kept repeating this in his head as he walked into the huge building. It was his first day at his new school, Crafter's Academy (When Mining Just Isn't Enough!)</p>
<p>Snake is a new student at Crafter's Academy (When Mining Just Isn't Enough!). His last school... wasn't great. In this new school he makes friends, enemies and maybe love? (OMG NOT LIKE THAT! I really didn't think that through... I mean he falls in love!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Days are Always the Worst Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You probably won't read this part, I usually don't, but I would just like to thank you for clicking on my story and hopefully enjoying it!  
> I don't own MineCraft or any of the people in this story :) ... At least I think I don't....  
> ENJOY!!!

_First days are always the worst days._

Snake kept repeating this in his head as he walked into the huge building. It was his first day at his new school, Crafter's Academy (When Mining Just Isn't Enough!).

His last school... Well... Let's just say it didn't work out. Stuff happened, things were said. The usual. At least, that's what Snake was going to tell anybody who asked. The truth's a bit too... Revealing.

I mean, how is he supposed to tell people he left his old school because they found out he was gay and the place was filled with homophobes? The exact same thing could happen here and he wasn't going to risk it.

He walked into the school reception area and seeing that there was no one behind the wooden desk he took a seat and waited for the receptionist. 

 

After about five minutes the receptionist arrived and gave him his timetable and a map of the school. He thanked her and started to make his way to his first class, English.

_Alright, so just round this corner should be my classroom..._

Snake stopped dead in his tracks. Standing between him and his classroom were a bunch of boys dressed in hoodies, each various shades of green.

They were surrounding something, something blue, trapping it between them.

"Look at him squirm," one of them said.

This went on for another minute or so until Snake finally decided to intervene.

"Hey!" He shouted, running towards the gang. He pushed one aside and snapped, "What're you doing? Leave him alone!"

The biggest guy stepped into Snakes personal space. "And whose gonna make us?"

Snake stood his ground. "Me," he said bravely. But on the inside he was shouting at himself to shut up and to _stop digging his own grave._

The big guy smirked at the rest of the gang. "Oh really?" He mocked.

He pulled back his fist, hissing, ready to strike when suddenly one of the classroom doors swung open and out walked what Snake supposed was a teacher.

She looked over at the group. "Get to class, boys," she told them. The guys in green began to leave, but not before sending Snake a deathly glare each.

_If looks could kill._

The teacher continued, "That includes you too, Squid." She turned and walked back into her classroom.

Snake looked down at the boy on the floor.

He was looking up at Snake in bewilderment. "Why'd you do that?" The boy asked.

Snake shrugged at helped him up. "I couldn't just stand there and not do anything," he told the teen. "I'm Snake." He held out his hand and the boy shook it.

"Squid," he replied.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments until Snake remembered he had a class.

"So, I- uh, I have a class to go to..."

"Oh, yeah. Me too!" Squid realised and grabbed his backpack off of the floor.

"Well, see you around," he said and took off down the hallway, around the corner and out of sight.

Following Squid's lead he continued on his way to class.

 

The first class went by without any problems, well, except for him being ten minutes late but the teacher bought his story of getting lost. It being his first day and all.

The second class however, not so much.

Catering certainly wasn't his best subject no, but how could he be _THIS_ bad? He'd followed the recipe **EXACTLY**.

"Damn it," Snake mumbled.

_Flour, milk, eggs, sugar, butter...Oh._ He had forgotten to add the butter. Well, one ingredient couldn't possibly do THAT to a cake! Could it?

"Well, what _has_  happened here?"

Snake looked around to find the owner of the voice and saw a boy clad in an orange hoodie and orange jeans.

"It appears that baking is not my forte," Snake replied.

The orange boy laughed. "It appears not. Stampy," the boy smiled at him.

"What?" Snake asked.

"My name. It's Stampy. And you are?"

Snake quickly wiped his hands on his apron and shook Stampy's outstretched hand. "Snake," he replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Snake!" Stampy grinned and grabbed Snakes mixing bowl.

"What're you doing?" Snake asked.

"Helping you pass this class, of course!" Stampy told him while adding the butter to his new cake mix.

Snake smiled and thanked him.

The rest of the lesson went by smoothly with Stampy basically making the cake for him. He's apparently a cake baking genius.

Soon enough it was lunch time and Snake was at a loss as to where to sit. He'd only really made one friend, but he can't see Stampy anywhere. Snake decided to sit by himself.

He started to search for an empty table, but came up short. Every table was loaded with students, except for one.

Snake walked towards the table and shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. The only person sitting at the table looked up and Snake couldn't help but grin.

"Oh! Hi, Squid."

Squid smiled back at him. "Hello. Uh, yeah. You can sit here."

Snakes sat across from him and looked down at his school lunch.

"Is this actually edible?" Snake asked. Squid grinned at him. "Probably not. I just bring in my own lunch," Squid informs him.

Lunch finished half an hour later, the boys chat and joke throughout, and Snake and Squid find out that they have the same class next.

They end up partnering up and finishing their work first. The teacher allowed them talk for the remainder of the lesson.

Squid proceeded to 'educated' Snake on all of the groups within the school.

The green guys that had attacked Squid were called 'The Creepers.' There were also 'The Zombies', 'The Skeletons' and 'The Spiders.' These gangs were to be watched out for. "Don't get on their bad side," Squid told him. "Well, I suppose you've already gotten on the Creepers bad side, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

The bell signalling the end of the day rang and everyone scrambled to get their stuff packed and rushed out of the door. Snake and Squid took their time putting their things away and walked out of school together. They said their goodbyes and continued on their separate ways home.

That night Snake replayed the entire day in his head.

_I suppose as well as first days go, it could have been worse._

He fell asleep with this thought running through his mind.


	2. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Snake's second day at his new school I believe...  
> He makes a new friend!!

The next morning went by in a blur. He walked into school with Squid, they exchanged mobile numbers and agreed to sit together at lunch again.

The first four classes came and went fairly quickly. Finally it was time for lunch.

Walking into the cafeteria, Snake went straight over to Squid's 'usual' table and Squid greeted him with a grin. "Took your time," he joked. Snake laughed and sat opposite him, instantly being pulled into a discussion.

 

On the other side of the cafeteria the doors opened and in walked a smiling Stampy. He briefly looked over at the serving area to see what they schools dinner ladies were distributing for lunch. He decided to go without today after seeing what may or may not have been last weeks lasagna.

Stampy absently scanned the room while making his way to his regular table.

He was what you would consider a big part of the 'popular' group. But he's not one of those mean guys that bully their way to the top, complete opposite actually. He was polite, kind and considerate to others (not to mention quirky).

Something green caught Stampy's eye. Sitting with his back to him was his new friend Snake!

Stampy waved at his own table and told them he was going to sit somewhere else today.

They reluctantly let him go.

As he got closer to Snake he could see that he was not alone and was sitting across from a boy in a blue hoodie.

When he was close enough, Stampy tapped Snake on the shoulder.

The boy in green spun around.

His face lit up when he recognized who it was.

"Stampy! Hi, how're you?" Snake asked him. Stampy simpered at him.

"I'm doing great! And yourself?" he replied.

"I'm good... Do you wanna sit down?" he added when he realized that he was just standing there. Stampy nodded and sat next to the new boy. He turned his attention to the other boy. He had gone very quiet upon Stampy's arrival and had started to go back to eating his lunch. Stampy sent him a warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Stampy!"

The boy in blue looked up at him in surprise. He was expecting Stampy to ignore him.

"Squid," the boy replied hesitantly.

He looked back down and continued to eat. He pulled a box from his school bag containing...

Stampy's eyes lit up. "Is that cake?” he asked him.

When Squid confirmed that it was indeed cake, he slid around the bench and squashed himself right up to Squid's side.

"Well, Squid. You know what? I think we should be friends. And do you know what friends do? They share! Share each other’s cake specifically!"

"If that wasn't hint enough, I don't know what is," Snake commented from across the table.

Squid gave Stampy a weird look and pushed the cake towards him.

"Why thank you! Ah, this was so unexpected! Such a surprise! How thoughtful! How generous! How-"

"Just shut up and eat the cake, cat," said a new voice. They boys looked up and standing in front of their table was a very pretty girl dressed in all pink.

Stampy grinned when their eyes met. "Why! If it isn't dear, old Amy Lee! What brings you to this side of the canteen?"

Amy laughed and sat down in Stampy's previous seat next to Snake who was watching the whole ordeal with an amused expression.

Instead of answering him, she turned to Snake. "Hello! I'm Amy and I like flowers and love!"

Snake hesitated slightly before replying. "Hi, I'm Snake and I like hot chocolate and various other beverages."

Amy beamed at him and turned to Squid. "How's it, Nugget?"

Snake and Stampy gave her curious glances.

"Nugget?" Stampy asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's just my nickname for him. Back in year 2 we were in the same class and every lunch time he always had the same food in his box," she informed them. "Chicken nuggets," Squid added in and instantly blushed when both boys turned their attention to  him.

"What? I like chicken nuggets..." Squid trailed off.

Stampy grinned. "Guess what I'm calling you from now on Squid Nugget." Squid groaned.

Stampy smiled slyly and turned his attention back to the cake sat in front of him.

 

The group chatted for the remainder of lunch, Squid still slightly shy and quiet when addressed by Stampy.

They found out the meaning behind Stampy's nickname 'cat' (He likes cats... yeah, that's all it is. He likes cats).

When the bell rang they went their separate ways to class, all feeling extremely happy with how lunch went today.

 

As he lay in bed that night, Snake recounted the day’s events and smiled to himself slightly. He'd made a new friend, Amy, and it seemed as if he were already in some sort of friendship group consisting of Amy, Squid, Stampy and himself.

Snake would mark today as an overall success. A good day. A very good day indeed.


	3. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and Snakes in a bad mood >:/

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same way as the second day. Snake went to his classes; he ate lunch with his new friends, and avoided the 'Mobs.'

However, Friday's lunch time discussion turned to the 'popular's.' Stampy continuously insisted that they weren't all bad and that they should use him as an example.

"Come on guys! They're not all horrible! You can't just judge a book by its cover!" he had told them. He looked around the table. "What about Ash? You can't say he's conceited!"

Squid and Amy though about it. "Yeah, I suppose there was that one time he helped get rid of the Creepers before they attacked me," Squid said reluctantly. "And once when I was upset he told me about the schools flower garden I never knew about," Amy added.

"Um... sorry to interrupt. But, who’s Ash?" Snake asked the thoughtful (and smug (Stampy)) group.

Stampy grinned at him. "Oh, you'll find out next week. He'll be back from Bali by then," he told Snake.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. The group made their way to their classes.

 

Saturday and Sunday flew by in a flurry of talking to Squid, chatting with Stampy and swapping recipes with Amy. As it turns out she is quite the baker and after his atrocious first Catering lesson he'd thought he'd better read up and practise before he next had to enter that furnace-like room. Overall, his weekend went swimmingly and he was shocked when he realised that it was already Sunday night.

 

Monday morning was a stormy one. The rain was shooting down from the sky while lighting cackled and thunder boomed. Desperate to get there on time Snake ran to school that morning.

When he arrived he entered the school building and shook himself (much like a dog) to rid the water from his clothes. As he was removing his water-proof jacket he felt someone walk into him, sending both of them to the floor. “Watch where you stand, buddy,” said the boy who had knocked into him. Snake glared at the boy slightly. He was making it out to be his fault!

"How about you watch where you're going, _buddy_ ," Snake replied. Now, usually Snake wouldn't let something so trivial irritate him, but today he's feeling particularly moody. He blamed the rain.

The boy got up and Snake followed suit. "Jeez, buddy. Calm down. I was just saying you probably shouldn't stand directly in front of the entrance door. No need to be so defensive," the boy told him. This just seemed to put Snake in a worse mood. "You know what-"

Before Snake could finish his sentence the bell for registration went. The boy briefly looked at him before running off supposedly in the direction of his form room.

As Snake did the same thing he couldn't help but notice the boy's appearance. He was brunette (like Snake) but it could be misinterpreted as blonde. He was wearing a bright yellow hoodie that weirdly seemed to suit him whereas if anyone else wore it they would look ridiculous. He didn't get a good look at his eyes, him being too busy thinking negative things about the boy but he imagined them to be a blue-ish colour.

Wow, Snake really needed to get a life.

 

It was break time and Snake was by himself. Squid was at the library studying for an exam he had next period; Amy was in the Drama Studio working on her monologue and Stampy was in detention. Don't ask why, Snake didn't want to know so he didn't ask. So that left him by himself. All alone. Nobody to talk to... but, to be honest, Snake was grateful for the change. He was used to being by himself constantly so when people suddenly wanted to talk to him he was confused and eventually became mentally drained from all of the attention he was receiving. He'll get used to it he's sure, but for the moment he'll take this silence and savour it.

That was until a group of people in white hoodies with skeletal designs decided it would be a great idea to 'join' him outside.

Well this was going to be fun.

_**Not.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone guessed who Mr walks-into-someone-and-blames-them is?
> 
> Comment your guess! :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

The ‘Skeletons’ hadn’t seemed to have noticed Snake yet. He could still hide or run away… like a baby. He was NOT going to hide or run away like a baby! He was practically a grown man and could deal with a couple of – granted, creepy looking – bullies.

One of the ‘Skeletons’ looked in his direction and pointed. The rest of them looked over and smirked upon seeing Snake stood alone. They walked towards him.

OK, so even if he had wanted to, hiding’s now out of the question. They’d already spotted him, what would be the point? 

The ‘Skeletons’ were now a lot closer. They were within hearing distance – Snake could hear them cracking their necks and knuckles, preparing for the obvious beat down to come. Seriously, though. What had Snake done to these guys? How had he managed to anger the majority of the schools bullies? He’s pretty sure he hadn’t been strutting around school with a sign dissing the lot of them and asking to be beaten up and/or harassed!

While Snake was thinking all of this he had failed to notice the ‘Skeletons’ were now directly in front of him. Without saying a word the group surrounded him.

None of them said a word – they just stared, arms crossed, looking menacing as heck. 

Snake had to get out of this situation. But how? Ok, the best thing to do is to not anger them in any way. How was he supposed to do that? What triggered them? Snake cleared his throat. “Uh- hello? Is this your spot? I’m very sorry. I will happily move and-“ He looked down at his non existing watch. “Would you look at the time? I must be going – my friends are probably wondering where I am so-“ before he could manage to slip away from them the ‘Skeleton’ that had spotted him first grabbed his arm. Tight.

“Oh. You’re not going anywhere – what was it? Slug?”

“Snake,” he mumbled.

“What was that?!” the ‘Skeleton’ demanded, shaking Snake roughly.

“N-nothing! I just said my names Snake – not slug.”

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. The grip on his arm tightened even more. 

“Looks like we have a smart ass in our midst, boys! And what is it that we do with smart asses, eh? Wanna take a guess, Slug?” At this the rest of the gang closed in around Snake.  
“Oi! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The ‘Skeletons’ turned towards the voice. As they parted slightly Snake got a glimpse of a short-ish boy with ginger hair glaring at the group. Stood behind him were two others – a tall, thin boy with brown hair in a red jumper and a slightly shorter boy with blond hair in a dirty white lab coat. Both were also scowling at the ‘Mobs.’

The ‘Skeleton’ that still had a hold of Snakes arm stepped forward, yanking Snake along with him. “And whose gonna make us, eh? You three? Ha! Don’t make me laugh – Three against six? Why don’t you just move along and keep to your own business, eh?”

“Three? Oh, my friend. I don’t think you can count very well,” The brunet shook his head slightly. The ‘Skeletons’ gave him a weird look. “There are eight of us, you see.”

The bullies all scoffed. “I think you’re the ones who can’t count. There’s shorty-“ he pointed at the ginger boy. “There’s the nerd-“ he pointed at the blond boy. “And there’s you – I don’t even know how to describe you.” 

“Ah, I dunno. I’d say he was quite tall – maybe something height related?” 

The group of bullies spin around – Snake’s arm gets twisted uncomfortably in the process. Stood behind them were three other boys. One was wearing a hoodie covered in – were those walruses? He had brown hair and was the shortest of the three. To his left stood a boy with black coiffed hair in a red tie – Snake wondered why on earth he had one on when he was otherwise dressed like any other teenager. The boy on the right was the tallest of them. He had auburn curls and was dressed in a short sleeved green t-shirt. 

All three were holding wooden rounders bats. 

Snake could feel the ‘Skeleton’s hand clench around his arm. 

“Or maybe something about his laugh? I heard he snorts. Isn’t that right, Smith?” the shortest never took his eyes off of the ‘Skeleton.’ The tallest of the three nodded. “Yeah. A bit like a pig, eh, Lewis?”

One of the ‘Skeletons’ decided to speak up. “That’s six.”

“What?” another ‘Skeleton’ asked.

“There’s only six of ‘em. They said there were eight,” he informed them all.

“There are,” a new voice spoke up. The bullies turned back to the original three to see another two people standing there. Both were fairly tall and had similar builds – one had brown hair while the other had black. The biggest difference between them was that the brunet wore a daisy flower crown on his head while the other had almost a grey like quality to their skin.

Upon seeing the grey one the ‘Skeletons’ took a step back. The one who had had a hold on his arm the entire time suddenly let go. He held his hands up in a like surrender pose while Snake rubbed his bruising arm. “Alright – alright. We get it. We’ll leave him be. “ 

Snake could hear the unsaid ‘for now’ clear as day.

“That’s good,” said the short one from behind them. The three stepped between the gang and Snake. “Best be on your way now, don’t you think?” the grey one gave them a sickly sweet smile. Snake also noticed that he had an accent – was it American? No… Canadian. The ‘Skeletons’ backed off and when they were far enough away they turned and speed walked away as fast as they could. 

When they were completely out of sight the eight boys turned to Snake.

“Are you alright?” The tall brunet asked him. Snake rubbed his arm again. “Yeah, I think so. Probably just gonna bruise,” he replied. The brunet nodded. “Thanks for that, by the way,” Snake added. The boy smiled. “No problem. Those guys are jerks and need to keep their hands to themselves. I’m Lewis.”

Snake grinned slightly. “Hi Lewis. I’m Snake,” he replied.

Lewis pointed to the short ginger male. “This is Simon. The blond one is Duncan,” the blond boy in the lab coat waved. “That’s Smith,” the boy with the green shirt saluted him. “The one covered in walruses is Trott,” Trott grinned at him, “They’re awesome.” Lewis shook his head at that. “The one in the tie is Ross,” Ross smiled at him, “Good day!”  
“The hippy is Sjin,” Lewis continued. Sjin mock glared, “Hey! I’m not a hippy!”

“And this is Sips,” Lewis finished, indicating towards the grey one. “Sup,” Sips nodded.

Snake nodded and smiled at each in turn. 

“What did you do to get them so riled up?” Trott asked. Before he could reply Simon spoke up. “He probably didn’t do anything. They’re attention seeking buggers that’ll do anything to seem like they rule the school.”

Snake looked at Trott, Ross and Smith. “I have two questions. The first one being why are you three carrying rounders bats?" They grinned. "We're on the schools rounders team and we like to have our equipment with us," Ross smirked. "Just in case."

Snake nodded and looked up at Sips. “Why, if you don’t mind my asking, were they so afraid of you? I mean the second they saw you the backed off,” Snake asked the Canadian.  
Sips grinned slightly – Sjin answered before he could. “Sips has got quite a reputation. He was the leader of this huge-“ Sips covered his mouth. “That’s enough, flower boy. Gotta leave me somewhat mysterious!” he laughed. Sjin glared at him. Sips suddenly pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Ew! Gross! He licked me! Duncan! Keep your boyfriend under control!”

Duncan blushed slightly while Sjin grinned at him. “He’s, uh, he’s not my boyfriend,” Duncan mumbled. Sjin fluttered his eyelashes at him. “Ah, but Duncan! I’d be the best boyfriend ever!” Sjin exclaimed. “Shut up,” Duncan muttered, face still red. He pushed Sjin slightly away while the other boy just grinned widely up at him.

Lewis gave them a fond look. “Anyway,” he turned back to Snake. “Do you want to hang around with us till the end of break?” he asked him. Snake didn’t need to be asked twice. “Yeah, that’s sounds great!” he accepted.

They spent the rest of break just talking about the most of random things. One moment they could be talking about space and the next they were discussing the pros and cons of consuming too many Jaffa cakes. Over all it was an incredibly enjoyable 20 minutes. 

When the bell went they said their goodbyes and went to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry I took so damn long to update this!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!


End file.
